deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mii VS Xbox Avatar
Mii VS Xbax.png|Arigarmy Xbone Avi vs Mii.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Mii vs XBoxvatar.png|Jugboy |-|Lonkitt= Description Nintendo VS Microsoft! Which customizable personal avatar is the better company representative and fighter in a battle of the ambiguous faces of many? Interlude Wiz: First originating as physical manifestations that represented deities in Hinduism, avatars have become a way for Internet users and gamers to express themselves. Boomstick: But today, these two avatars of gaming are gonna express themselves in fisticuffs. Wiz: The Mii. Wuhu Island's friendly inhabitant. Boomstick: And the Xbox Avatar...name says it all really. Wiz: Keep in mind for this fight the use of props for the Xbox Avatar will not come into play, as the items are labeled as props therefore not acting as the objects they are representing. The DLC costumes in Super Smash Brothers 4 will also not come into use and any research regarding Smash 4 will only be the attacks the Miis can use. The research comes down to the games where these characters are playable and what feats they've achieved while doing so. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find our who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Mii Wiz: Wuhu Island. A place where residents and tourists alike can enjoy jogging, biking- Boomstick: Or you could do the fun things there. Like flying a dogfighting plane into a volcano or sword fighting above the water till somebody falls into the ocean. You take your pick. Wiz: Well, yes. There is an odd quantity of activities on the island ranging from weird to flat out suicide. Who would take on these challenges daily you may ask? That would be the Mii. Boomstick: These guys may look warm and friendly, but you'd be surprised to know that they pack quite a punch. Like in boxing, for example, where there punches cause shockwaves! Wiz: The Mii is also trained in Kung Fu and Karate, though their skills are not just limited to martial arts. Boomstick: Miis are prodigies in many areas. Baseball, golf, or tennis, no sport is a stranger to these guys. But that shit is boring, so lets get to the weapons. Wiz: For long distance, the Mii carries two bows, one being a compound bow, a revolver, shurikens, chakrams, a variety of elemental magic attacks, an odd boxing glove device that can reach long distances, and Samus' armour. Boomstick: And we're not talkin' the one from Smash. We mean the one from Nintendo land, where the Mii was capable of defeating the Nintendo Land version of Kraid along with other enemies. Wiz: For up close melee weapons, the Mii carries a giant whack-a-mole hammer, daggers, and swords. The best of the their swords would have to be the ones they use in Wii Spots Resort. Boomstick: Sheathed, it may act more like a crappy Lightsaber toy that you bought at Walmart, but when unsheathed it can cut through large objects. Including a giant diamond! Wiz: Diamonds are commonly known to be the hardest material on Earth, even being labeled as unbreakable. Boomstick: The Mii has plenty of ways to get around. There's a dogfighting plane with two guns, a jetpack, a jet, mini helicopter, Go-Kart, and probably the most embarrassing...a chicken suit...that actually works? ''' Wiz: Miis are skilled enough to skip across water, punch wood in half with ease, and even jump over 3000 feet in the air on a trampoline and land totally fine! '''Boomstick: Damn...maybe I should visit WiiU Island. Wiz: "Wuhu" Island- Boomstick: Yeah, whatever. Speaking of impressive, these guys sure are durable. You can electrocute them, flatten them with logs, hit them with metal balls, or drop them from huge distances, and they'll recover pretty well. Wiz: The highest fall the Mii took was from the Mesosphere in the obstacle course game. That fall would have to be a height of 50 kilometers. The Mii has also been shown to be far above a human being. Miis could survive being in the Overworld. The Ex-Dark Lord stated that a regular human would not be able to survive in there for long because the world was cursed, but the Mii's biggest concern while in the Overworld was on fighting the enemy. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that the Mii just "avoided" being cursed? How the hell do you do that? Wiz: I dunno...Plot Magic? Boomstick: *Sighs* Yeah, I could use a lot more of that in my life. Wiz: Annnyway, remember how we mentioned the Mii's skill in martial arts? Well not only can their punches cause shockwaves, but they can perform moves so fast that they create afterimages, and the building they're practicing in shakes. Afterimage creation comes from speeds faster than the eye can see. Seeing as they can also punch fast enough to make the illusion of multiple fists and can dodge arrows from enemies, the Mii's reaction and combat speeds would fall into area of subsonic speeds. Boomstick: When the Mii faced the boxing champ Matt, who has appeared in tons of Mii titles by the way, threw punches so fast that audience members appeared to slow down and the game even puts emphasis on the speed of the punch. The Mii was capable of dodging these punches and won the match. Wiz: As a thief, the Mii can use a move called Whirling Blades which allows the Mii to move at blitzing speeds to defeat an opponent. Thanks to the calculations of fellow user Ganime, we can calculate the speed to clock in to over 30 miles per hour. Boomstick: The Mii is strong enough to fight monsters, defeat the Nintendo Land version of Ganon, beat the Dark Lord and his minions, and lift a giant ice cream cone, toppled by large ice cream scoops that go into the reaches of space! I'm not joking! The Mii even has a mermaid form to swim faster. But the most impressive form the Mii has is the SuperMii. Wiz: The SuperMii is a superhero form that gives the Mii a few new abilities such as flight, the ability to breath in space, and greater durability. Boomstick: In this form, the Mii can pick up asteroids and throw them with ease, shake off hits from asteroids, and even survive flying near the surface of the Sun! Wiz: That's 5,600 Celsius by the way. Boomstick: Too bad the Miis are overly emotional. Oh. You didn't beat you high score on the ski jump? Well for Miis that shit's like hearing your pet died 'cuz they won't stop mopping about it. Wiz: True. Miis can be hindered by their emotions. Not only that, but they can be clumsy and lazy. This can be revealed through a skill in Miitopia called "Show Off" which is when a Mii will do extra damage to show off for a friend...meaning they could have done that damage in the first place. Boomstick: But when you're in sports tournament with the cast of Mario, you must have done something pretty damn good to earn it. Shows a Mii's face being taken off their face, out of a building, and off the Earth going into the unknown Xbox Avatar Wiz: We're going to be honest here. The Xbox Avatar doesn't exactly have any lore to speak of. Boomstick: Yup. He's just an Avatar...for the Xbox!...360!...Red ring of death. Wiz: What we do know is that the Xbox Avatar has enough material to work with for a Death Battle. So let's take a look at the arsenal. Similar to our first combatant, the Xbox Avatar knows boxing, and has two special abilities that come with that. Boomstick: If they block a number of punches, they can unleash a stronger punch and when knocked down they can get right back up from punching the stars they see when dizzy...uhhhh what? Wiz: The Avatar has access to a sprint ability that boosts their speed until they start to slip up and they can form rainbows below their feet to propel them into the air. Boomstick: There's one more ability, but we'll save that for the end. For now lets get to the weapons. In Castleminer Z the Xbox Avatar gets an array of weapons to use. Mainly, guns, which I 100 percent approve of. Pistols, AKs, shotguns, RPGs, grenades, and even laser guns. Wiz: Not that they act a lot like real lasers. The Xbox Avatar also has a pickaxe, sword, and laser sword...yes this game is a Minecraft and Star Wars rip-off. Real creative. Boomstick: Speaking of these games, Wiz. What game did the Avatar have that sprint ability in again? Wiz: Doritos Crash Course. Boomstick: ...I'm sorry? Wiz: Doritos Crash Course. I'm not joking. That's a game. Boomstick: If you say so Wiz. Speaking of that game that Wiz DEFINITELY named incorrectly, the Xbox Avatar was seen not only defeat a skeleton in a fencing match, but also dodging throwing spears. Wiz: The Avatar must have some form of special training as they were sent into space...to pop bubbles? Boomstick: The Avatar also has experience killing zombies, aliens, and even a dragon. They're strong enough to hit a rubber ball hard enough to break wooden planks, tank being squashed in an obstacle, and electrocution. Wiz: None of those skills can hold a candle to the Avatar's trump card...Avatarzilla. Boomstick: The Avatarzilla is the Xbox Avatar's skyscraper sized form that allows them to shoot lasers and destroy skyscrapers. Though, due to the game being kind of unfinished, the buildings fall apart kindaaaa...weirdly. Wiz: While this form is surely impressive, outside of that the Xbox Avatar is still lacking in feats. Sure, defeating a dragon isn't bad, but it doesn't take an enormous amount of power to knock down the Avatar. Boomstick: I guess the developers should have thought outside the Xbox, right? Wiz: I'll let that one slide since you don't have much to work with here The Xbox Avatar is seen having their hand raised by the referee in boxing, being claimed victorious Fight! Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLE! DEATH BATTLE December 22nd, 7:41 PM Shopping Mall The mall was crowded. Around this time of year who would say otherwise? Christmas was only 3 days away and shoppers were trying to get their hands on last minute gifts. Among the mall stood a GameStop. The fairly new Nintendo Switch was being advertised right outside the GameStop by none other than the Mii. The Mii smiled happily, encouraging shoppers to purchase the Switch. All seemed at peace...until the Mii suddenly locked eye contact with someone else: The Xbox Avatar. The Avatar was selling Xbox Ones to customers. The two look at each other in pure videogame company rival rage. The Mii jumped a few feet away from where they stood, taking a fighting stance and the Xbox Avatar followed suit. This wasn't going to end well. FIGHT! ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3W5ngVTtRE The Avatar ran towards the Mii and threw a punch, only for the Mii to duck, avoiding the strike, and uppercutting the Avatar when coming back up. The Mii punched the Avatar directly in the nose three times before kicking him so hard that the Avatar flew into the sky. When the Avatar came falling down, the Mii punched him so hard, it sent his opponent flying backwards. The Xbox Avatar punched the stars from his point of view and got up slowly, but before he could fully bring himself back, the Mii was in front of him and swung his hammer into the Avatar sending him a few feet back. The Xbox Avatar pulled out an AK-14. The Mii saw this and took cover behind a few chairs and benches in the mall as bullets were fired in the Mii's direction. Though cornered, the Mii jumped from the side of the cover and threw shurikens that cut the Avatar's hands causing him to drop the gun. The Avatar sprinted away from the Mii to find an advantage in battle. The Avatar finds Sonic the Hedgehog's car, the Speed Star. He jumps in and hits the gas to escape the Mii. The Mii sees this and get in his very own Go Kart driving after the Avatar who has driven around the corner. The Mii follows the Avatar, but once driving around the corner, a rocket hits the Go Kart. The Avatar had parked the Speed Star so he could fire a rocket from his RPG. The Xbox mascot then drives away from his opponent, only the have a bullet hit the side of the Speed Star. The Mii had recovered pretty well from the rocket and was firing from his pistol at the Avatar. Though very surprising to see his opponent come back into the fight, the Xbox Avatar pulled out a pistol of his own and fired back. As they continued to fire, they drove closer to each other. Once close enough they grabbed each others arms and looked at each other with the same hate filled stare from earlier. What they were not focused on was an oddly placed ramp which both vehicles traveled up. The two opponents let each other and landed on the top floor of the mall. Both had dropped their pistols when this happened. The Avatar pulled out his laser pistol and took aim when suddenly the front of the car was struck by the Mii's lightning magic, sending the Avatar off the Speed Star. The Avatar was sent over a railing that sent him to the first floor of the mall, hurting him. The Mii used his chicken suit to fly down safely. Once landing, the Mii took off the suit and took out his sword...unsheathed. The Mii pulled back the sword, ready to strike the Xbox Avatar down, when suddenly he started growing and growing. The size of the Xbox Avatar was starting to get serious, and the Mii saw this. He put away his sword and ran in the other direction. The Avatar was no longer the Avatar...now they were Avatarzilla. Letting out a Godzilla scream, the Avatarzilla began walking and destroying the mall, looking for the Mii. The Mii with the help of his jetpack was able to escape the mall. An idea sparked in his mind when thinking of a way to fight Avatarzilla. Avatarzilla made it to the entrance of the mall with rubble trailing behind him. He felt bullets hit his back. The Mii shot from his dogfighting plane and was wearing Samus' armour, The Mii would pass by firing from the dogfighting plane as the Avatarzilla trailed him. The Mii fired a bomb that hit the Avatarzilla in the left eye, exploding and ripping apart the eye. The Avatarzilla screamed in pain and held his eye to prevent bleeding. When the plane flew back, the Avatarzilla shot a laser out of his right eye, hitting the plane and causing it to crash. The giant shot another laser at it, causing the wreckage to burn. The Avatarzilla breathed deeply. However, the fight was not finished. Out of the wreckage, shot the SuperMii, hovering to the height of the Avatarzilla's head. The Avatarzilla threw a punch with all his might, but the SuperMii was so fast, he was already behind the giant. The SuperMii started flying back and forth, hitting Avatarzilla every time he passed, even tearing off the giant's right ear. The SuperMii then flew as fast as it could through the Avatarzilla's last good eye, going through the brain. The Avatarzilla shrank back to his original size, falling on his knees and then the upper part of his body did the same. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVMCUtsmWmQ The SuperMii flew down at high speeds and stomped on top of the Xbox Avatar, turning him to bloody bits. The SuperMii put on a smile and flew over to where the GameStop, was for some reason still standing. '''KO!! The Mii is seen using his sword to cut Xbox Ones in half. GameStop employees look at the Xbox Avatar's bloodied body in shock. Conclusion Boomstick: Wo-ho-ho! E for Everyone my ass! Wiz: This fight was certainly one sided. Sure, the Xbox Avatar held some decent weapons and a destructive form, but it was simply outmatched by the Mii's overall attributes and skills. Even the Avatar's achievement of going into space is trampled on as the Mii has done this plenty more times. Boomstick: This was a fight where whatever the Avatar could do, the Mii simply could do better. For example, the Avatar could survive minor falls, while the Mii could tank one from the Mesosphere. The Avatar could dodge throwing spears while the Mii could dodge and react at subsonic speeds, creating afterimages, which should be 200 miles per hour at the least. Wiz: And that's barely the fastest the Mii could move at best. The SuperMii once flew to the Sun. Thanks to another fellow user Zanybrainy2000's calculations based off where the SuperMii flew from an asteroid belt, the lowball speed of the SuperMii's flight would be 31.36 times faster than light. Boomstick: And that was a lowballing it. That speed is still far beyond anything the Xbox Avatar has faced. Wiz: The same goes for the foes the Mii has taken down. Even the minions the Mii has fought are more powerful than the Avatar's enemies. Boomstick: And while the Avatarzilla is strong, it wouldn't be able to take down the Mii. Wiz: Even with the lasers the Avatar had, the damage they present don't really compare to the heat of the Sun's surface. Just going off the Mii's base form, the Mii has dealt with the Dark Lord, who saw an entire castle as a mere pile of rocks due to his sheer power. Boomstick: Ladies and gentlemen, ''Wii ''have a winner. Wiz: The winner is the Mii. |-|Crab135= Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Lonkitt Category:Crab135 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with Music